Backstage 4!
by bubblesluvu
Summary: Demi is terrified when something happens to Justin!


Backstage 4!

"So, when I asked you earlier if you wanted to go out, you said that you don't go out. Why is that?" he walked down the path next to me.

"My mom died in a car crash when I was 4. My dad was devastated. He didn't talk much, and lost his job. I couldn't stand it, and didn't want to turn like him someday. So...I don't date." I looked down at the sand as my feet made a footprint on it. Like a very unique fingerprint.

"Oh. Sound rough."Sterling stopped walking, and sat on the sand. I sat down next to him.

"So...you are a great singer."Now, talking to him seemed...awkward. It was weird.

"You are an even better one! Where do you get your talent?"

"I guess its inherited. I don't know. I just never really sang before." I looked into his eyes.

"Well, you for sure have talent." he grabbed my hand, and held it. My body was rushing with adrenaline He leaned in as if he wanted to kiss me. I leaned in too. We were 4 inches...3 inches...2 inches...less than 1/2 an inch-

_BRRRRRIIINNNGGGG!_

My phone rang. I leaned back and sighed awkwardly. I grabbed my phone and a voice on the other line seemed scared and nervous.

"Hello?" i asked.

"Hello! Demi? Get over here...Justin...Sylvia-Just meet me at the town hospital!" It was my dad. Something was wrong with Justin. I turned to Sterling.

"My brother is in the hospital! Something happened! I have to go! I am so sorry!" I got up, and Sterling followed.

"Wait! What about my kiss?" He grabbed my arm, and I turned around.

"I have to go! I will see you later!" I got out of his grasp, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." I walked down the beachline. The hospital was down here...somewhere. I kept walking, and finally there was a sign that said GILBERT"S TOWN HOSPITAL. I walked inside, and my dad was sitting in a chair, next to a room.

"Where is he?"I panted.

"He's in there. Just try not to ask him to many questions, he is a little confused."

I walked into the room. Justin was lying on the bed; his head was wrapped in bandage, and he had a big bruise on his left cheek.

"Justin! What did she do to you?" I ran over to the bed.

"Demi! You are here! She threw a hairdryer at my head, so I grabbed her by the back, and she elbowed me in the face. Next thing i know, I am in this hospital room." He pointed to his bruise.

"Oh my gosh! Where is she right now?"

"She took off in Dad's car. The police are looking for her though. I was jsut trying to stand up for myself. I hate her!" the beeping got faster, so I grabbed his hand, and squeezed it.

"At least your okay."

"How was your date with Sterling?"

"It was great, but you know I had to come and see you."

"Thanks." he smiled, and Dad came into the room.

"We have to leave. The doctor is going to do surgery. Try to fix him up."

"Can I stay here? I looked at Dad.

"Nope. Nobody is aloud in the hospital while he is in surgery."

"Okay." I turned to Justin."Hang in there buddy." I walked out of the room, and standing at the enterence was Sterling. My dad was standing behind me; which made it pretty awkward. Sterling walked up casually, and gave me a kiss on the cheek; right in front of my Dad!

"Hello, you must be the "Great Daddy" Demi told me about. Nice to finally meet you. Name is Sterling Knight." Sterling held his hand out, and my dad shook it.

"Hi. Name is Greg. Nice to meet you...too." He seemed surprised, but confused at the same time.

"Uh, Dad. We were on a date at the beach when you called me."

"Go along. You have a date to finish." He shooed us away. Now I was shocked. I walked, anyway, out of the hospital. When we were down the beach far enough from the hospital, Sterling put his arm around my waist, and pulled me close. I didn't pull away this time.

"Is Justin okay?" He stared down at me.

"Yeah. He needs surgery, but I know he will pull through. He is a very strong boy."I stared down at my feet. Sterling pulled me closer, and I set my head down on his chest.

"Well, I guess I should let you go. Your Dad needs you right now." He kept his arm around my waist, but walked me up the beach. We got into his car, and he drove me home. The while ride home was very quiet; Not even he said anything. When we got home, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked insid, and my dad was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I walked over, and sat on the couch.

"That Sterling guy seems really nice." He put down his newspaper, and turned to me.

"Yeah. I really like him." _Did I really just say that? To my Dad? Oh man. _

"Now, sometimes boys want only one thing. I just want to warn you-"

"Whoa! Dad! No! Not this talk!" I got up, and stood on front of him.

"I just teling that sometimes-"

"Dad, I took health classes in middle school! I don't really want to go through this!"

"Its not great for me either!"

"Dad! Just stop! I won't...do anything!" I walked into my room,and plopped onto my bed. Pretty soon, I fell asleep.


End file.
